


Through the Eyes of a Teacher

by bootsy_mine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsy_mine/pseuds/bootsy_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>JKR owns Harry Potter and everything in that universe. This is written for fun and not profit. I make no claim to any of the characters and mean no offence by any actions they take</p>
    </blockquote>





	Through the Eyes of a Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> JKR owns Harry Potter and everything in that universe. This is written for fun and not profit. I make no claim to any of the characters and mean no offence by any actions they take

The school year was coming to a close and Severus Snape watched silently as the children rejoiced. They celebrated by the lake with picnics, swimming, and public displays of affection. The Potions Master sighed with regret as he watched his favorite slumped under a tree ignoring the merriment that surrounded him. Oh the sight was so familiar and so hauntingly similar to his personal school experience that his heart bled for the young boy. If only he could go to him and show him how very special he really was; the way Dumbledore had done for him. But no, he was a teacher and even in his final year, the boy was still his student.

The Potions Master watched as a group of Gryffindors passed by his window laughing and joking. The Weasley boy sent a few teasing barbs toward his favorite which he knew hit their mark accurately despite the boy’s feigned indifference. Why couldn’t they see what was really happening? Were all Gryffindors so blind?

“Come away, Severus. He’ll make his own path whether you watch or not.” Albus gently encouraged his gaze away.

“He’s so young.” Professor Snape sighed looking uncharacteristically compassionate.

“He is strong and wize despite his youth. It’s his pride stopping him and nothing else.” Dumbledore disagreed.

“Pride, I can’t imagine he’s any left.” Snape disagreed shaking his head slightly in confusion.

“Yes, pride, Severus. Young Malfoy has always had too much pride and arrogance. His father’s imprisonment may have lessened the arrogance, but the boy’s pride has never suffered. It is his pride that caused him to renounce his father and refuse the Dark Mark. It is pride that allowed him to remain at this institution despite his unfortunate decisions last year. Pride continues to fuel his desire to excel and not to give up. He has come so far Severus. Can you not see it?” Dumbledore wheedled joining Severus at the window.

“What is to become of him? He’s nowhere to go.” Severus sighed sounding distressed.

“He’ll secure a position and find his way. How were his NEWTS?” Dumbledore reasoned smiling as his Potions Master began to recite from memory the status of his favorite.

“Transfigurations – E, Defense Against the Dark Arts – O, Charms – E, Potions – O, Astronomy – P, History of Magic – A, Herbology – A, Arithmancy – A, Ancient Ruins – A.” Snape responded with obvious pride.

“Gilderoy Carrow is looking for an apprentice. He has a room to offer the candidate. Perhaps an owl from his former Potions Teacher would encourage him to offer the place to young Malfoy.” Dumbledore suggested his eyes twinkling.

“Perhaps…”Severus responded though not really paying attention as Harry Potter had just sat down next to the blond and they seemed to be engaged in a rather hushed and urgent discussion.

After a quick discussion, Harry stood up, brushed off his robe and offered his hand to help Draco stand. To the surprise of the Potions Master, his favorite smiled and accepted the pro-offered hand allowing Potter to pull him to his feet. More shocking still, their hands remained clasped after they were both on their feet. The two began walking towards the school whispering and smiling at one another with affection.

“Albus?” Snape asked in confusion.

“Young love is a beautiful thing, don’t you agree Severus?” Professor Dumbledore commented.

“Love?” Snape managed to gasp.

“Yes, they’ve been in love a long time. It’s nice to see them finally being open about their relationship. You see, love is the only thing stronger than pride. Fear not for your favorite, Severus. His future is bright.” Albus informed his own favorite patting his back gently before slowly drifting away.


End file.
